


(500) Days of Winter

by questionablemorals



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, DON'T LOOK AT ME I WROTE THIS UNDER PRESSURE, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:12:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/questionablemorals/pseuds/questionablemorals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The scrape of a chair caught his attention, and his eyes flicked up to see another boy, possibly a year or two younger than him, sliding into a seat near the front. He was handsome (not that Theon was <i>looking</i> or anything, this was medieval poetry after all and anyone who would take this class <i>willingly</i> could not be Theon’s type).</p><p>But the thing was, he <i>was</i> Theon’s type, all dark eyes and auburn curls, and Theon kind of wanted to run his hands through them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(500) Days of Winter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dalyeau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalyeau/gifts), [mockyrfears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mockyrfears/gifts).



  
Day 312

The sight of Robb, spread out beneath him, begging for him, telling him _“please, please, harder,_ please,” his voice filled with desperation and want, was almost enough to send Theon over the edge.

Almost.

He kissed Robb slowly, carefully, and Robb kissed him back like Theon was the only thing tethering him to the world, like Theon was the only thing that mattered and Theon wanted to feel like that forever.

When he pressed into Robb, and Robb arched against him, Theon realized that this has to be what love felt like.

 

Day 1

Theon couldn’t believe he’d gotten stuck in medieval poetry.

He hadn’t wanted to, but his advisor had informed him that if he didn’t fulfill at least one humanities requirement, he would not be graduating come the end of the semester, and the only class that had fit into his schedule was _medieval fucking poetry_.

The class was small, less than ten people scattered about the room. He dropped into a seat near the back, immediately deciding that this? This was a waste of time. Once that was resolved, it was an easy to decide to promptly ignore everyone and just try to get through it without ever having to read a ridiculous ballad about a maiden fair.

The scrape of a chair caught his attention, and his eyes flicked up to see another boy, possibly a year or two younger than him, sliding into a seat near the front. He was handsome (not that Theon was _looking_ or anything, this was medieval poetry after all and anyone who would take this class _willingly_ could not be Theon’s type).

But the thing was, he was Theon’s type, all dark eyes and auburn curls, and Theon kind of wanted to run his hands through them

The teacher entered, and they had to do some bullshit exercise with names that ended with him trading exasperated looks with the boy that Theon now knew as Robb Stark.

So maybe medieval poetry would be okay.

 

Day 43

Medieval poetry was _not_ okay.

Theon fucking _hated_ Chaucer.

The Canterbury Tales were pretty much the worst thing Theon had ever been forced to read.

The problem is, Robb seemed to really _love_ them, judging from the way his face would light up whenever their professor mentioned them, and the way he would talk about them for hours on end after class, just talking as Theon lay next to him on the grass, eyes closed, sun shining on his face.

 

Day 168

Robb had been talking to Jon again, Theon could tell. The bullshit coming out of his mouth could have been pulled straight from the diary of his half-brother—and Jon probably _did_ keep a diary, now that Theon was thinking about it.

“You’re not supposed to—change yourself for a fucking relationship,” Robb was yelling. “I’m not picking up the fucking tab because I want to show off how much money I have, but I’m not going to pretend I’m not well-off and let you spend the money that I _know_ you need just because you want to pay for _everything_ on dates—“

Theon felt like someone had hit him in the gut, like the earth was falling out from beneath his feet, because Robb could go, Robb could have anyone, Robb could find someone who _would_ be able to pay for his meal without worrying about overdrafts. Suddenly he wanted to hurt Robb, to make himself feel less of the fool.

“Fuck you,” he yelled back. “ _Jon_ says you shouldn’t change yourself for a relationship?” He spit out the name like a curse. “Fine, let’s start with me then. I lied, Stark, I fucking hate Chaucer.”

The look that crossed Robb’s face was a ridiculous cross between disbelief and anger, but then he was laughing hard, and Theon felt the tension go out of him.

“You _hate_ Chaucer,” said Robb, in disbelief. He smacked Theon’s arm, and almost automatically Theon’s arms reached out to circle him. “You should have told me.”

Theon shrugged.

 

Day 51

Theon wasn’t sure how he had ended up on a date with Robb Stark.

The conversation had started with a question about the merits of slasher films versus suspense and had somehow ended with Robb saying, “See you at nine,” and Theon wasn’t even really sure it was a date but they were sharing popcorn and it was the most stereotypically date-like event of Theon’s life.

As long as he kept reminding himself that it wasn’t a date, he was fine.

That’s what made it a surprise when Robb teased “what? No kiss goodnight?” with a challenge in his eyes, and Theon had never been one to back down from a challenge, and suddenly they were kissing, Robb nipping at Theon’s lip.

They were outside Robb’s dorm for longer than was probably strictly proper, but no one was watching, and as Robb smiled into his mouth, Theon decided that it was most definitely worth it.

 

Day 326

“You’re such a fucking prick,” fumed Theon, walking down the cold road away from Robb fucking Stark and his charming fucking smile aimed at Jeyne fucking Westerling.

“What is your problem?” demanded Robb, hurrying behind him, coat thrown haphazardly over his suit. “My entire family was there, and you just—“

“Yeah, I _just_ ,” hissed Theon. “Sorry I’m not a perfect society princess like your precious ex-girlfriend. Maybe you should go back, _you’ll_ be missed.”

He wanted to get the image of Robb smiling at the pretty brunette out of his head, he wanted to hit Robb, he wanted to kiss Robb, he wanted—

“ _Fine_ ,” bit back Robb. “You’re being ridiculous and I’d rather not deal with that right now.”

“Yeah,” shouted Theon. “I’m sure Jeyne Westerling would never be so ridiculous. Maybe you should go fuck her.”

Robb flipped him off, scowling.

Theon watched him go back inside, and hailed a cab.

 

Day 203

They were laughing, both a little drunk, and Robb was reciting poetry at Theon as Theon rolled his eyes. Robb almost tripped on the curb, and Theon caught him, enjoying the way Robb leaned against him as Theon hailed a cab.

“We should move in together,” said Robb thoughtfully.

Theon almost dropped him, and Robb swayed.

“I mean it—it’d be just one cab ride and I wouldn’t have to sit in a cab without you.” Robb stared up at him, eyes serious, and he was an adorable drunk and Theon felt his heart flip over in his chest as a cab pulled up to the curb.

“I’m serious,” said Robb, almost falling into the cab and pulling Theon with him.

“You’re drunk,” corrected Theon.

Robb kissed him hard. “I like the left side of the bed.”

 

Day 327

Theon woke up alone.

 

Day 500

Even Jon hugged him.

Which, under any other circumstances, would have caused Theon to make a crack about bastard cooties (obviously far more superior than that but Theon couldn’t really think of a good insult, not today), but instead he even slapped Jon on the back during the brief press of their bodies.

He saw Asha, in the crowd, though not his father. That was okay. He was expecting that much.

He’d ruin it, anyways.

And none of it mattered as he saw Robb walking up the aisle with Catelyn, smiling like he’d never been this happy.

Theon could relate.

 

Day 406

“Let’s get married,” said Theon, lacing his fingers with Robb’s as he laid next to him.

Robb snorted, eyes closed. “How romantic.”

Theon raised himself up, swinging a leg over Robb so that he’s kneeling over Robb. He bent down, kissing Robb’s neck. He felt the scratch of Robb’s beard, and was filled with a sudden, overwhelming desire, to not let anyone else ever feel that ever again, to leave it Theon’s and Theon’s alone, forever.

“I’m serious,” he said, grinding down against Robb, and Robb’s eyes flew open.

“That’s a…big step- _ah_.” Theon couldn’t stop the grin from spreading across his face as Robb’s voice cracked. He rolled his hips, and _oh_ , that felt good. Robb’s hands came up to grip his hips, and his eyes were staring into Theon’s.

“I love you,” said Theon, quietly, and then Robb’s hips were rolling too, and Theon could feel him hard against his ass. “You love me.” He ground down, harder this time, and Robb let out a breathless moan, hands drifting closer to Theon’s cock, and Theon was losing the point of his argument. “We—we live together,” he stuttered out, as Robb’s hands slipped under the band of his underwear.

“You? Married?” Robb tried for amusement, but his voice was a little too breathless, and his hips are moving harder against Theon’s.

“To you? Why not.” He kissed Robb, hard and slow, feeling Robb come undone beneath him. Theon followed soon after.

He fell over to the side.

“Okay,” said Robb.

“Okay?” said Theon, almost forgetting what the whole persuasion had been about. Robb was leaning over, away from Theon, shuffling with the night stand.

Theon was about to pull him back when Robb fell back down against the bed with an _oof_ , and passed a small box to him.

Theon stared at it.

“I can’t believe you ruined your own proposal,” said Robb. “You’re so bloody useless.”

 

Day 500 (redux)

“I promise to support you and care for you, even when you’re a bloody stubborn twat.” There were some titters from the crowd, and even Jon was covering a smile. Robb continued. “I promise I’ll only work late on week days, I promise I’ll let you pay for the movie if I pay for dinner. I promise I’ll never mention Jon on our anniversary—sorry Jon—and I promise I won’t let Sansa decorate our apartment, I promise I will never let Grey Wind shit in your nice shoes. Again.” He smiled, and Theon felt like his heart might actually explode, he had never felt so happy. “And I promise to love you. Always.”

Theon tried, and failed, to keep his voice from cracking. “I promise to always be a bloody stubborn twat when you give in to stupid things like Jon inviting us over to dinner. I promise to record your stupid television programs when you’re working late. I promise that I’ll never feed Grey Wind chocolate. I promise to always be your best friend first and foremost, and I promise I will never watch Breaking Bad without you. And I promise to love you. Always.”

 

Day 328

Theon had been angrily watching Breaking Bad all day, trying to distract himself from images of Robb and Jeyne Westerling laughing together.

His phone beeped.

Message: _I looked at our Netflix queue. Why are you watching Breaking Bad without me?_

Message: _I love you._

Message: _I’m sorry._

 

Day 500 (again)

When Robb kissed him, Theon knew that he would never be this happy again in his life.

 

Day 501

He’s wrong.

 


End file.
